An Extremely Warm Welcome
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Future fic where Samcedes are living together. Sam's been on a business trip for two week and Mercedes is very, very pleased to see him home.


I know hetero smut isn't my usual thing, but it's _Samcedes_. I waited two seasons for my dearest Mercedes to get some canon lovin', and now look at her. She has a boyfriend (who I don't really that much, but still) and she has lovely, gorgeous Sam Evans fawning all over her. It goes without saying that I'm crazy happy about my hot mama finally having a love life and an on screen kiss and everything. I've been listening to Human Nature on repeat all week and I'm not even sorry. Along with Klaine and Brittana, suddenly all my OTPs are canon and legit. It's a strange feeling.

But anyway, I wrote this random bit of future smut at about 2am after I realised that, although I've written some Samcedes before, I'd never written anything smutty. This wrong has been righted.

Reviews would be just peachy.

And I obviously don't own Glee. If I did, do you honestly think that we'd be living in a world where Finchel are getting married?

* * *

><p><strong>An Extremely Warm Welcome<strong>

Sam barely had time to announce that he was home before Mercedes was on him. He blindly threw his keys into the bowl on the table by the door and dropped his bag on the floor, as he girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling him into their apartment.

"So I'm guessing you really missed me, huh?" he laughed once their lips separated.

"Sammy, you were gone for two weeks," Mercedes said, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. "_Two weeks_. I know it was for work and everything, but baby... _two weeks._"

Sam chuckled and as she kissed him again. "Mercy, give me a chance, I haven't even sat down yet!"

"Baby, now ain't the time for sitting down," she said seriously, pulling her boyfriend towards the bedroom by his belt hoops. "You can sit down and relax _afterwards_."

Sam just laughed as he let his girlfriend lead him to their bedroom. He'd been tired from the long journey home, but this extremely warm welcome pushed his exhaustion out of his mind. It had been a while since he'd seen Mercedes this impossibly horny, and it was an instant turn on. Sam kicked his shoes off as Mercedes pulled his shirt off and threw it over her shoulder, humming appreciatively at the sight of his body.

"God, I missed them abs," she said huskily.

Mercedes pulled Sam onto the bed so he was laying half on top of her, kissing him deeply and moaning into his mouth as she ran her hands over his perfectly sculpted abs. He sat her up slightly so he could pull her top off and unhook her bra in one impressively quick move. He licked his lips and he looked down at his girlfriend's large, round breast, cupping them with both hands and circling her nipples with his thumbs.

"And I sure as hell missed _these_," he said with a smirk, giving her nipples a pinch to make her gasp.

Her giggled turned into a high moan as Sam took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it with relish. He moved from one to the other, sucking and nibbling until they were both hard and Mercedes was completely breathless. His mouth travelled down her body, leaving marks on her soft brown skin, before he sat up and pulled her jeans off. He was pleasantly unsurprised to see the dark wet patch at the crotch of her panties as he took them off. He lowered his head and started planting soft kisses up her thigh until she suddenly growled impatiently.

"Don't you dare tease me, Sammy," she said desperately. "Not now... not after two fucking weeks... just make me come, baby!"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam grinned.

He lowered his head obediently between Mercedes' legs and gave her wet pussy a long, slow lick, making his girlfriend shiver. He licked her a few more times, toying with her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue and lapping at her wet folds. She cried out, throwing her head back and grabbing onto his hair once he pushed two fingers inside her and closed his mouth around her clit.

"Oh fuck yeah, Sammy," she moaned. "That's it, baby... ahhh... so good... ohhh... _fuck_..."

Mercedes could feel the pleasure pooling at her core already, Sam's mouth and fingers quickly driving her crazy. She tugged on his blonde hair and squeezed his head between her thighs, which just turned Sam on even more. His hard on was straining uncomfortably against his jeans.

"Oh God... ohh Sam... ahhh – hey, why you stopping? I never said you could stop!"

Sam quickly disposed of his jeans and underwear and grabbed a condom from the bedside cabinet before he answered.

"I stopped because if I don't fuck you right this second I'm gonna die," he said, rolling the condom onto his leaking cock. "You're too damn hot for your own good, Mercy."

Mercedes smirked deviously. "Well, y'know I can't help that, baby."

Sam chuckled and caught her lips in a hard kiss, entering her at the same time until he was buried balls-deep in her tight, wet pussy. They both groaned into each other's mouths, staying still for a second just to savour the feeling of being together, before they started to move. Ordinarily they would have started slow and steady, trying to make their love-making last as long as possible. But this wasn't exactly love-making, not after two whole weeks apart – this was nothing less than _fucking_.

"I _definitely _missed this," Sam growled.

He hooked his hands around Mercedes' legs and slammed into her, hard and fast. Mercedes grabbed handfuls of her boyfriend's blonde hair, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts as she moaned louder and louder. Very suddenly Mercedes pushed Sam so he was flipped onto his back and straddled him, holding onto the headboard with both hands and riding him hard. Sam held onto her hips, thrusting upwards and encouraging her to bounce up and down on his cock faster and faster. Sam soon started rubbing her clit with his fingers in time with their fast thrusting, making Mercedes shout out his name. He wanted to make his girl come _hard_.

Their movements very quickly became messy and erratic as they both neared their climaxes. The bed was creaking under them, the headboard banging loudly against the wall, but all this was drowned out by the sounds that they couple were making. Sam was grunting and swearing, and Mercedes was practically screaming. Neither really wanted this to end, but all too soon their orgasms hit them both in unison, both of them crying at each other's names as they rode it out.

Mercedes collapsed against Sam, both of them breathless and sweaty, before she rolled off him onto the bed. They lay side by side for a while, just trying to catch their breath, before Sam rolled over and wrapped his around Mercedes, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I missed this the most," he said, giving his a little squeeze.

Mercedes smiled, turning her head and kissing him lightly on the tip of the nose. Sam couldn't keep the big dorky grin off his face as he looked into her eyes.

"Two weeks was way too long to be away from you, Sammy," she said quietly.

"I know, love," he said, holding his girlfriend close. "It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this little bit of smuttiness, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
